


Mirror

by catchyoulatte



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 00:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10293533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catchyoulatte/pseuds/catchyoulatte
Summary: “So for your information, I have a new habit. From now on, I keep staring at the man in the mirror.”





	

Jeno has been so grumpy lately. It is allegedly caused by his dream days ago. Yesterday he had just already told everybody who intended to hear about what it was. In his dream, people gave his visual position to someone else he didn’t even know. Not anybody in his group, just somebody else. Actually, a dream is just a dream. It’s Jeno being so ridiculously in misery. It’s not even typically him.

“So for your information, I have a new habit. From now on, I keep staring at the man in the mirror.”

Chenle gasps, “Who?”

Jisung gasps, “A ghost?”

“He means himself, kiddos,” Donghyuck rolls his eyes, feeling so good about mentioning both of them as ‘kiddos’. Mark laughs. “Seriously, Jeno, you do realize that your face will seem just the same in the mirror, don’t you?”

“I do,” Jeno sighs. “It’s just ... I feel like I have to always reassure that I’ve still got the visual charm.”

“Insecurity kills joy, Jeno.” Mark gives an advice. Donghyuck hits the table with the palm of his hand and nods in agreement. “So much.”

“Is it supposed to be ‘overthinking kills joy’?” Jaemin corrects. Mark gives himself two seconds to think but then he keeps on his words, “Insecurity, too. Case closed.”

“Oh, whatever. I think I am now like Snow White’s evil stepmother. Mirror, mirror on the wall, who’s the visual of the group?”

“ _You_.”

Renjun comes from nowhere and drags a chair for himself, answering Jeno’s so-called insecurity. Jeno turns his head toward Renjun and smiles, “Hi, thanks.”

“So what’s with that Snow White’s evil stepmother syndrome?” Renjun asks. Jeno is about to answer, but Chenle opens his mouth faster, “Jeno-hyung is afraid if he doesn’t look at the mirror, his face will turn out like the Snow White’s evil stepmother.”

“It’s not exactly what I said!” Jeno rectifies in embarassment, and Chenle lets out such a signature high pitch laugh.

“Easy, J. If your face changes into not-visual, just change your mirror,” Renjun shrugs.

“You think so?” Jeno takes it seriously.

“Yeah, because you are, and always be, a visual.”

There is this awkward silence among the boys, but everybody knows that Jeno’s face turns redder that usual, that red tone which colors his face until his ears. Somehow he feels like being confused between happiness because Renjun gives him a compliment right what he wants to hear from a friend, and regret because seriously why does he always get easily pink-blushed every time Renjun talks about how gorgeous his is.

Oh, and why should it be in front of these people and why these nosy kiddos don’t get up and disappear.

“Renjun- _ah,_ you’re the man.” Mark suddenly claps and laughs like a seal and even Chenle and Jisung rejoice the air with “We are invisible, we are invisible!”

“Come on, guys,” Renjun smiles sheepishly, looks too little too late to be shy about this. Mark, still claps and laughs, stands up from his chair and asks the others to get ready on the next rehearsal. They walks toward the practice room with laugh and cheer, and both Renjun and Jeno go after them.

“Sorry,” Renjun utters an apology.

“For what?”

“For being so obvious.” Renjun exhales in edginess. “I mean, I said that mirror-thing just to cheer you up, but apparently it turned out to embarras you.”

“No, it didn’t.” Jeno chuckles. “Thanks to you now my Snow White evil stepmother’s syndrome is gone forever.”

“Great.”

“Great.”

Then there is this pause as the walk into their practice room feels longer. But this time, Jeno knows what to talk about.

“But yeah, whoa, you _were_ so obvious.”

Renjun bursts out laugh. “Should I be sorry?”

Jeno shakes his head no. “Don’t be sorry for being _you_.”

 

**FIN.**

 

 


End file.
